Não leve o seu amor embora
by Ayesha Malfoy
Summary: Um desabafo do loiro sonserino à ruiva grifinória, ao som de Bon Jovi


Não leve seu amor embora  
  
"Você sabe qual é uma das coisas que eu mais gosto no mundo? Ver você dormir... Eu gosto de imaginar que tenho o poder de entrar na sua mente, me tornar parte do seu corpo e saber exatamente com o que você sonha...Se sonha comigo, ou não. Só que isso me deixa muito confuso. Em momentos como esse, só de imaginar que você possa sonhar com outro, eu fico desvairado de ciúme.  
  
Sitting here just watching you sleep  
  
(sentado aqui apenas vendo você dormir)  
  
Wish I could slip inside and be  
  
(eu gostaria de deslizar para dentro de você e estar)  
  
In some Technicolor dream  
  
(em algum sonho colorido)  
  
E isso é que causa os maiores desentendimentos entre nós dois: o meu ciúme excessivo. Acho que a minha cabeça não acredita que uma mulher maravilhosa como você tenha escolhido ficar comigo, a ficar com ele. Afinal, ele tem todas as qualidades de um herói romântico (conforme o Profeta Diário vive alardeando). Eu sou somente o pobre menino rico, que usa a arrogância pra se proteger... Tem dias que fica difícil até respirar, qualquer palavra que eu disser pode desencadear uma discussão entre a gente. E o que mais me assusta, é a idéia de que você conseguiria viver perfeitamente sem mim, sem a minha paranóia, e eu, não teria a mesma sorte. Eu, miseravelmente, não consigo mais viver sem você...  
  
But the air's too thick for one of us to breathe  
  
(mas o ar está muito denso para que um de nós respire)  
  
I'm not fool enough to think  
  
(não sou tolo o bastante para pensar)  
  
You couldn't live life without me  
  
(que você não conseguiria viver sem mim)  
  
É por isso, é que eu não vou desistir tão fácil da briga para manter você comigo. Eu não lutei tanto pra te ter ao meu lado, não enfrentei metade do mundo mágico por você, para deixar que tudo se acabe desse jeito. Eu não vou sair da sua vida, não importa o quanto você diga que, apesar de me amar muito, talvez tenha sido um erro ficarmos juntos, que eu sou muito orgulhoso para, pelo menos, pedir desculpas pelas burradas que eu te falo. Sabe, não é orgulho não, é que eu nunca aprendi mesmo a dizer "desculpe- me". Na minha vida pregressa, essa palavra não existia no meu vocabulário...  
  
I didn't come this far to throw the towel in  
  
(eu não vim de tão longe para jogar a toalha)  
  
I didn't fight this hard to walk away  
  
(não lutei tanto para ir embora)  
  
If I ain't smart enough to say I'm sorry  
  
(e se não sou tão inteligente para dizer "me desculpe")  
  
It's just because the words got in the way  
  
(mas as palavras fogem)  
  
Eu ainda lembro do nosso início de namoro. A sensação de estar junto à você não se compara a nenhuma outra em minha vida. Lembro de ficar com uma sensação de vazio cada momento em que não estava ao seu lado. De você me dizendo que sentia a mesma coisa. Era-me impossível, como ainda hoje é, a possibilidade de não ter você pra mim o resto da minha vida. O que nós tínhamos era muito mais que qualquer casal que eu conhecesse, era bem mais especial. Quando assumimos o namoro, você estava no fim do colégio, eu já tinha me formado fazia um ano, e trabalhava feito um louco, para que quando você se formasse, eu tivesse condições próprias de alugar um apartamento para morarmos juntos. Um ano vendo você somente em raras ocasiões. Foi um inferno, o pior período da minha vida. Você, naquela escola, cercada de gaviões. Mas até aí, foi mais fácil, eu confiava em você (como ainda confio), o pior, eram os feriados, sabendo que ELE iria pra tua casa. Nele é que eu não confio... Ou você acha que eu não percebo os olhares compridos dele pro seu lado?  
  
I remember how it used to be  
  
(lembro de como éramos)  
  
I was you and you were me  
  
(eu era você e você era eu)  
  
We were more than just the same  
  
(nós éramos mais que normais)  
  
E, até hoje, eu não consigo me livrar dessa sensação de inferioridade que eu sinto perante ele. Pode parecer idiotice, mas é assim... Eu não sou um herói, definitivamente. Sou um homem, cheio de defeitos, algumas virtudes e vários medos. O maior é perder você pra ele, definindo, é isso. Por isso, é que eu cometo essas besteiras. Não justifica, eu sei, mas é assim que eu sou. Consigo estragar um momento que poderia ser lindo, com minha estupidez. Como o nosso jantar de ontem, uma surpresa que você fez pra mim, com o maior carinho do mundo. E eu consegui te ofender, mais uma vez...  
  
Now these shoes don't fit, my skin's too tight  
  
(agora esse sapato não cabe, minha pele é muito apertada)  
  
When you want a kiss, I take a bite  
  
(quando você quer um beijo, eu mordo)  
  
Let your heart call up the cops, read me my rights  
  
(deixe seu coração chamar a polícia, ler meus direitos)  
  
A gente brigou, porque eu achei que por trás desse jantar tinha algo, sei lá, culpa por ter feito alguma coisa, sabia que tinha ido visitar seu irmão no consultório e ele estava lá. Você chorou, ultimamente, você anda mais sensível que de costume, eu me irritei comigo mesmo, por ser muito idiota, não com você (embora você não deva saber disso) e saí, batendo a porta. Entrei no primeiro bar que eu vi aberto e comecei a encher a cara, pra ver se esquecia o asno estúpido, ignorante e insensível que eu sou. Acho que o bar inteiro ouviu meu discurso sobre você. Sobre como eu tinha a mulher mais bonita do mundo como minha noiva... Se é que ela ainda se considerava minha noiva... depois de tudo o que eu tinha falado pra ela... Nem sei como cheguei aqui. Acho que o dono do boteco fez o favor de me trazer quando fechou o estabelecimento...  
  
Last night I drank enough to drown  
  
(ontem a noite bebi suficiente pra cair)  
  
Raise a toast to your good looks and to my health  
  
(fiz um brinde à sua beleza e à minha saúde)  
  
Look, we both know how much I've let you down  
  
(olhe, nós dois sabemos quanto te decepcionei)  
  
Depois dessa, eu me conscientizei de que eu preciso de ajuda profissional. Eu realmente preciso de um tratamento, como você me falou diversas vezes. Além de estar te machucando, eu estou me machucando também. Esse maldito ciúme está me corroendo e, o pior, é que eu sei que ele não tem fundamento nenhum. Que você me ama tanto quanto eu te amo. Por isso, não vá embora e não me mande embora. Dê uma chance pra nós dois. Pro nosso amor.  
  
Ginnie don't you take your love to town (Ginnie não leve seu amor embora)  
  
Ginnie don't you take your love to town  
  
(Ginnie não leve seu amor embora)  
  
Ginnie don't you take your love to town  
  
(Ginnie não leve seu amor embora)  
  
If I've got to beg, I'll beg, just don't walk away  
  
(Se eu tiver que implorar, irei, mas não vá embora)  
  
Ginnie don't you take your love to town  
  
(Ginnie não leve seu amor embora)  
  
Você merece alguém que esteja sempre ao teu lado, te apoiando em tudo. Que se arrisque com você quando for preciso, e que te proteja, acima de tudo. Alguém com quem você queira ficar pra sempre, com quem você possa fazer planos para o futuro. Alguém que te toque a alma sempre que estiver com você.  
  
You deserve a shooter, a saint  
  
(você merece um jogador, um santo)  
  
Someone to give it to you straight  
  
(alguém que te dê um objetivo)  
  
To find the soul throught flesh and bone  
  
(que encontre a alma entre carne e ossos)  
  
Mas primeiro, eu tenho de me conscientizar de que eu mereço, realmente mereço estar ao seu lado. Que eu sou digno de você. De fazer você se orgulhar de mim. Só assim, eu vou poder aceitar plenamente todo o amor que você tiver pra me dar...  
  
My life's a treasure, full of sunny weather  
  
(minha vida é um tesouro, cheio de dias ensolarados)  
  
But it's left me feeling cold  
  
(mas isso me faz sentir frio)  
  
Now all you want to do is take me home  
  
(agora me levar para casa é tudo que quer)  
  
Quando você chorou, me perguntando por que eu dizia aquelas coisas horríveis pra você, se você me amava tanto, eu cheguei quase a te odiar por me fazer enxergar que eu próprio não me amava. Eu não conseguia ver em mim, nada que pudesse corresponder à idéia que eu achava que você tinha sobre o homem com quem você gostaria de passar o resto da sua vida.  
  
I hated you, the night you said you loved me  
  
(te odiei, na noite em que disse que me amava)  
  
I hated you, 'cause I couldn't love myself  
  
(te odiei, pois não pude me amar)  
  
I'm begging you now, baby please just hold me  
  
(agora te imploro, apenas me abrace)  
  
I got one foot in, one foot off the ground  
  
(tenho um pé, um pé fora do chão)  
  
Eu preciso, desesperadamente, conseguir aceitar um carinho sem pensar que ele pode ser o último, que eu sou merecedor dele. E isso só vai acontecer, se você resolver me dar mais uma chance de tentar fazer você feliz...  
  
Ginny don't you take your love to town  
  
(Ginny não leve seu amor embora)  
  
Ginny don't you take your love to town  
  
(Ginny não leve seu amor embora)  
  
If I've got to beg, I'll beg, just don't walk away  
  
(Se eu tiver que implorar, irei, mas não vá embora)  
  
Janie don't you take your love to town  
  
(Janie não leve seu amor embora)  
  
E agora, você está acordando. Nem sei se escrevo mais esta carta ou se falo tudo pra você, nesse momento. Eu posso esquecer algo importante..."  
  
Sitting here while you're fast asleep  
  
(sentado aqui enquanto rapidamente acorda)  
  
In the bathroom by the sink  
  
(no banheiro desolado)  
  
Trying to write the right words down  
  
(tentando escrever as palavras certas)  
  
I turn out the lights, close my eyes  
  
(eu apago as luzes, fecho os olhos)  
  
There ain't no prayers or kiss goodnight  
  
(não houveram orações ou beijos de boa noite)  
  
What I'll forget to say tomorrow, I'll say now  
  
(o que vou esquecer de dizer amanhã, digo agora)  
  
Gina passou correndo por ele, em direção ao banheiro. Ele foi atrás dela, as roupas ainda amarfanhadas e o hálito rescindindo a bebida... Ele fechou os olhos por um instante, enquanto ela parecia despejar todo o conteúdo do estômago no vaso sanitário. Ele pensava em tudo o que diria à ela, como redimir-se de suas recentes atitudes, onde as brigas ocupavam o lugar de beijos. O que você está fazendo aqui Draco? Eu moro aqui, caso você tenha se esquecido... Não, eu digo aqui, no banheiro... Ah, eu vim ver o que há de errado com você... Comigo, nada que mais uns sete meses não resolvam, mas olha pra você! Que tem eu? Eu só... Espera aí. Sete meses? Você... Exatamente o que você está pensando. Eu estou grávida, de dois meses.  
  
Ginnie don't you take your love to town  
  
(Ginnie não leve seu amor embora)  
  
N.A.: Era pra ser só uma song, mas no meio da estória, achei que ficaria legal colocar um meio-fim, pra continuar o tema. Acham que devo? Preciso de reviews, por favor... não sei se essa fic ficou legal. 


End file.
